This invention relates to a solar energy collector and, more particularly, to a solar energy collection system wherein the reflector is formed from an arcuate portion of a circular cylinder trough-like surface to reflect the sun's rays through a plane in which a collector having a suitable fluid medium flowing therethrough is located. The fluid medium heated by the sun's reflected rays is used to drive a mechanical energy device. An appropriate tracking mechanism is used to control pivotal motion of the reflector and collector so that the sun's rays continually reflect from a reflective surface through the plane in which the collector is located.